


One.Two.Three.

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Narry smut, anul sex, double penatration, gay threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall, who’s dating Harry, meets Marcel, and slowly becomes sexually attracted to him. Harry gets jealous, and it all ends in a threesome, with Niall being in the center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One.Two.Three.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

"I’m so sorry, please, let me help you", Marcel said as he helped the blonde boy pick up his books that he had just dropped, due to Marcel bumping into him. "Oh God i-i’m so-so sor-", the boy was cut off by the sound of a familiar Irish accent. "It’s fine, honestly, i wasn’t watching where i was going", Niall said as smiled up at the taller lad as they climbed back up to their feet. "No no, it was my fault, i’m sorry", Marcel repeated, his hands becoming clammy with sweat. "Marcel, it’s fine, i was the one running down here, it’s my fault for being in a rush", Niall said as he rubbed the arm of the taller boy and walked off. Marcel just watched him, confused. You see, Niall was one of the popular kids, the very, very popular kids at Cheshire High. He dated Harry Styles, the captain of the school’s football team, and probably the fittest boy in school, along with Niall himself. You had to respect them, and there sexuality and relationship, and the group of people they hung around with, or you’d probably be in A&E with brain damage. But this, the way Niall had just treated Marcel, one of the not-so-popular kids, who kept himself to himself, was different. When Niall had came running around the corner and up the corridor, Marcel quite simply, shat himself. And when the blonde boy fell to the ground after hitting Marcel’s body, he again, quite simply, shat himself. 

As soon as Niall had fallen, books following shortly after, Marcel instantly helped him up and apologized, the thought of getting a beating from him rising through his brain. But when Niall just let it go, and then walked off, it shocked him, a lot. Maybe Niall was different?

"What was all that about with that Marcey kid earlier?", Harry asked his boyfriend, who was sat opposite him at the lunch table. "It’s Marcel, and nothing, i just ran into him by accident", Niall replied, placing a gummy bear into his lover’s mouth. "Why’d you run into him?", Liam asked from next to Harry. "I was late for my lesson, and i was in a rush", Niall replied, scranning his lunch as the three boys, Louis and Zayn spent the rest of lunch eating and chatting. The bell for last lesson rang, and everyone soon scrambled to their classes. Upon arriving at his science room, Niall noticed the familiar figure of Marcel, who was currently talking to his mate Leroy. The blonde took his seat next to Eleanor, who instantly started going on about some random shit Niall couldn’t care less about.

Ever since their morning encounter, Marcel couldn’t get Niall out his mind, and it was beginning to drive him mad. He’d never really seen the Irishman in that way before, seeing as if people found out, Harry would not be happy. But anyway, he liked him. All Marcel wanted to do was (bend him over the teachers desk and fuck him into the next school year) hold him tight and call him his own. Was it alright to feel this way about someone so quickly? Yeah. It was.

The day was soon over, and Marcel couldn’t believe his luck when he was, ironically, paired up with Niall for a project. “So, Marcel, you wanna come round mine tonight and get an early start?”, Niall asked as he packed is things away. “Y-yeah, s-sure”, Marcel replied, kicking himself mentally for sounding like such an idiot. “Great, lets go then”, Niall said as the bell rang and they all left the classroom.

They had completed about half of their project already, and they were both quite proud. Niall had decided to take a break so he and Marcel grabbed a beer and sat on the couch and watched a bit of telly. All of a sudden, the door to Niall’s apartment opened, and a tired looking Harry Styles entered, much to the horror of Marcel. “Ni, what’s he doing here?”, the curly haired boy asked as he hung his jacket up and walked into the living area. “We’ve been working on a school project all night so we decided to take a break”, Niall replied, getting up and giving his boyfriend a kiss and a hug. “What about our plans baby?”, Harry asked, holding Niall’s hands. Before Niall had the chance to speak, Marcel suddenly spoke up, “H-have i interrupted s-some-thi-ng”. Harry just looked at Niall, “Yeah, you kinda-“. He was cut off by Niall, “No, no you haven’t”, the blonde said as he returned to the sofa. “I-if y-you want me t-to go, then i-i will”, Marcel said as he got up to leave. “Marcel, sit down, it’s fine. Me and Niall were gonna have some fun, you know, bedroom wise, but it’s fine, honestly”, Harry said as he plonked himself down into the armchair. Niall smiled at how nice his boyfriend was being, and Marcel was quite surprised at the fact that he hadn’t gotten beaten up yet.

"I mean, you can always join us", the curly haired boy suddenly said, as Marcel and Niall choked on the drinks they were currently sipping. “W-what?”, the geeky lad asked, placing his cup down on the table. “Well, me and Ni are yet to have a threesome, might be fun”, Harry replied, falling back into the chair. “Just ignore him Marcel, he’s trying to be funny”, Niall said, giving Harry a shut the fuck up look. Harry studied Marcel for a while, “Mate, were you actually thinking about it?”, he asked. Before he could get an answer from him, Niall spoke up, “Harry, leave him alone”. The curly haired boy just rolled his eyes, “What? I’ve just had 6 hours of school and 3 hours of work on top of it, and i don’t even get a good release?”. Niall just looked at him. “What Ni? I see the way you look at him, all day you’ve been staring, and he’s the same with you, so it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world?”, Harry said as the two other lads just stared at him. “I-i’m g-game, if you a-re Niall?”, Marcel said, beginning to get horny. “That’s my boy, c’mon Ni, or i’ll just do it with Marcel”, Harry said, waiting for his lover’s response. Niall took the time to think, Marcel wasn’t ugly, it was just the clothes he wore and the way he spoke and acted that turned him off.

"Fine", he said, as he got up and walked to the bedroom. "Don’t worry mate, i’ll look after you", Harry said to Marcel as they followed the Irish boy. They were in the bedroom, quickly making out with each other as Harry and Niall discarded their shirts, Marcel soon following. The two boys just stared at the geeky-boys body, the way his abs glistened with a thin layer of sweat, the way his biceps seemed bigger than both Harry’s and Niall’s and the way his pecs stood nice and firm on his chest. He didn’t notice the two boys watching him as he proceeded to remove his jeans, shoes and socks, as Niall gulped at the large tent that was sticking out of his boxers. The other two soon followed, and in no time, they were all naked, making out on the bed. "Niall, get on your hands and knees", Harry commanded, the blonde boy obeying. "Good boy, now Marcel, you want the mouth or ass?", Harry asked as the other boy opted for Niall’s pale bubble-butt.

Harry and Marcel soon got into position, Niall now bobbing his head along Harry’s thick shaft. Marcel bent his head down as he pulled the blonde boy’s ass cheeks apart, licking along the skin of his bum. Niall began humming around Harry’s dick, sending vibrations of pleasure up the curly haired boy’s spine. Marcel darted his tongue into Niall’s hole, licking and slurping at his insides. When he pulled away, he instructed Harry to pass him the lube. He coaxed three fingers in the cool substance, and slowly pushed one in, followed by the other two. Marcel was now thrusting his digits in and out of Niall’s tight ring, curling them to rub against the blonde’s prostate. 

Harry suddenly pulled out of Niall’s mouth, instructing Marcel to swap with him, they soon did, and withing minutes, Harry was slowly pushing his cock into Niall’s hole as the blonde slurped and sucked on the precum that sat at Marcel’s tip. Suddenly, Harry pulled out, then slammed back in, causing Niall to take all of Marcel into his mouth, all three of them moaning. They soon set up a rhythm, Harry fucking Niall which made him go deeper down Marcel’s shaft until his tip hit the back of his throat.

When Harry pulled out, Niall whined at the loss around Marcel’s dick, who also pulled out. “Niall baby, lie down on your back”, Harry said as Niall obeyed. The curly haired boy lifted Niall’s legs onto his shoulders, and began fucking him again. When he had a steady rhythm going, he ushered for Marcel to join him. Niall suddenly felt his legs being stretched, and then a sudden pain hit his ring of muscles. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at the two boys that were in between his lean legs, “No no no, i-i can-t t-take b-both of y-you”. Harry just kissed his inner ankles as himself and Marcel were balls deep, the both of them now thrusting in and out of Niall’s hole slowly, and in sync.

Niall almost couldn’t take it. The pain of having two thick, large cocks up your ass was unbearable, but he enjoyed it, quite a lot. When the two shafts began hitting his prostate, Niall’s elbows gave way as he collapsed onto the pillows, fisting the sheets as his knuckles soon turned white. After a while, Niall came, untouched, all over his chest and abs as Marcel released his load deep into Niall’s ass. The feeling of Niall clenching around him and Marcel’s orgasm sent waves of pleasure through Harry’s body as he came, releasing his seed into Niall’s insides. The two boys pulled out, Marcel licking up the cum off of Niall’s body as Harry licked the cum out of the blonde’s ass. They climbed onto the bed, sharing a long, sloppy kiss as they shared the three loads of hot teen-juice between the three of them. The two bigger boys collapsed down on either side of Niall, embracing him in their arms. “That was, amazing”, Niall said as the other tow just hummed in agreement, pulling the covers up over them. Niall’s knew that his ass would be sore in the morning, very sore in fact, but it would be worth it.


End file.
